Seldom, The Notting Hill Murderer Part 2
by abitherabii
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION, JUST PM ME! After the chilling promise made by a sick headed murderer, Ryan Wolfe, with the help of his team, must follow the clues and protect Ryan's goddaughter before someone holds to the promise. !Ryan!Whump! NO SLASH. If you have not read Part 1, I advice you go to my page and read it, it is only short :) Rated T cos I'm paranoid :) Minor language.


**A/N: Sorry for being so slow. I had a little brain fart and I apologize. This chapter is not nearly as long as I would like, but i thought that the end was a good place to end this chapter. There should be some Ryan whump soon (in about 2-4 chapters. Hopefully) If you have not read part 1, it would make the story easier to understand and it is only short :) Hope you like the start of part 2 :)**

**Disclaimer - If I owned CSI:Miami and it's characters it would not have finished and Ryan Wolfe would have a main story line in every episode :) **

**On with the story :D (This has not been beta-ed so any mistakes are my own.)**

* * *

Ryan left the interrogation room under Horatio's orders. He would have liked to beat the crap out of the murderer sitting in front of him but, according to Horatio, _"It's against police protocol"_

"Fuck police protocol" Ryan murmured harshly as he shrugged off the two officers that were escorting him out of the interrogation block of the building. He just wanted to get back home and warn Tony to get Bella out of Miami and, preferably, the country. Tony was his best friend, not that anyone at the lab knew he had friends, and Bella, who was in fact Tony's child, was like Ryan's own daughter. He didn't want to tell anyone from the lab about him being a godfather because, well, he didn't exactly know; he just didn't think it felt right. Not even Alexx knew about his goddaughter, and Alexx knew just about everything.

But now Horatio knew. Ryan saw the look of disappointment on Horatio's face. Horatio felt let down, untrusted, pushed away. This vital piece of information about Ryan had been left out. Ryan had a goddaughter.

Ryan went to Horatio's office, hoping to explain why he had never told his boss about this. It was meant to go on the records when he joined the lab, so it was not just a trust issue, but an official one as well. Ryan started off sitting but then started to franticly tidy the office. When Ryan was stressed or worried, his OCD seemed to step it up a notch. So this was how Horatio found him, twenty minutes later, cleaning his office.

"Mr Wolfe. Take a seat." Horatio started, only slightly alarmed by his panicked actions. He knew Ryan had OCD, but he was not aware that it could get this severe. Ryan seemed unaware that Horatio had spoken, let alone entered the room. He was too caught up in his cleaning session.  
"Mr Wolfe, I ask you again, please, take a seat." Ryan looked up, embarrassed to be caught in such an odd situation. Tidying his boss's office is not a normal thing to be doing.

"H. I'm sorry I was just…stressed. My…you know…comes out a bit if I'm…well…stressed." Ryan finished lamely. "And H, I'm sorry about before. You know. I just-"  
"Mr Wolfe, it is not necessary for you to explain yourself. It is not for me to know about your life. I am just a bit hurt that you did not tell me. But what is more important is that you did not supply this information on your form when you applied for this job. I assume you were a godfather _before_ you got this job?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why did you lie on your form?"  
"I don't know. Ok. That ok for you? I don't know! I just didn't want others to know. You all weren't exactly welcoming to me when I arrived-"  
"Wolfe! That's enough! We had just lost a team member! A family member!" Horatio was shocked at how Ryan had let himself blow like that! He was normally calm!  
"Yeah, I know. Believe me I do. I have lived in his shadow long enough to realise that you will never accept me, but that does not mean that you can toss me to the side! I accept that I will never be Speedle, but can I not be me? So many times I have come close to quitting because I never quite felt accepted. Now I am putting those I know and love at risk due to this job! Maybe I should have quit! Then Bella would not be in danger! I can't handle it Horatio! I just can't!" by this time, Ryan was close to tears. Horatio was so shocked by this outburst from the normally collected man, that he sat silent for a moment before saying, "I never know you felt that way about us."  
"Well, I'm not exactly gonna parade around shouting it am I?" said Ryan, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well, now would be a good time for honesty." said Horatio.  
"Ok. But can I say it too all the team. I don't feel like saying this more than once." Ryan admitted.  
"Sure." Horatio answered, glad that Ryan was finally ready to open up to his team.

* * *

**So, this was the start of part 2! What did you think? Too much speech, too little action, too fast pace? Tell me! Every reviewer will get a reply and present form Santa :D Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for chapter 2 :)**


End file.
